A Saviour Returns
by JbstormburstADV
Summary: Latias is starting to yearn for the companions she had in the years back, especially one young man, the only man she has ever kissed. However, not even that could prepare her for what will happen. AltoShipping, AshxLatias. SugarDaddyShipping, BrockxMay


**Author's Note: So sorry about not posting here in forever, but I was on hiatus for a long while, until I decided to start writing a one-shot for a different ship. So, AltoShippers, this is YOUR time to shine. It's about time for someone to actually create a good story on that focuses on AltoShipping. Well, this is going to follow the Sinnouh League, and will be canon as of AG184, because of some flashbacks I'm adding. Also, this is not going to have an introduction, like my other stories (I have other stories for different shippings planned, just for you to know). **

**However, all grammar rules are the same, and character introductions are the same as in, "Pokémon: Final Frontier," so look there if you want details on the main characters, except Latias and Bianca. That, I'll do in this chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: Pokémon and all of its characters, locations, etc. are copyright by Game Freak, Creatures and Nintendo. All rights are reserved.**

* * *

**Prologue: Goodbye to More than a Friend**

It was a sunny day in the city of Altomare. As the breezes rolled by the port, Bianca is seen painting an image of the beautiful eastern landscape. In the years that have passed since Latios died, she grew very mature, both in body and in mind. Her features popped out exquisitely, and her good qualities also began to onset, creating a beautiful woman. Next to her, another woman mysteriously pops out of nowhere to her side, but Bianca isn't surprised at all. "Just more of the usual, eh, Latias?" she said in a flat monotone. The other woman then giggled, for she knew that no matter how apathetic she sounded, she always cared for her, especially now.

Latias, too, became more developed as the years passed. She was finally able to figure out how to speak, write, and fully understand the human language, making it much easier for her to communicate with others, but especially with _him_. You see, not all of Latias' quirks from her youth were gone. That included the need for her to protect her children, since they were the only others left of Latios' memory. But, the most significant habit is her admiration of Ash Ketchum.

This was all because of what she did the last day he was on Altomare. When she kissed him, something changed inside her, and her life has always seemed empty. She has always wanted Ash back for the longest time, but the way she was going to see him was one that she didn't expect, nor want, for it went for the cost of someone's life, a price heavy to pay for love.

It was a Friday afternoon that day, and Bianca was about to finish her painting and go home for the day. "Latias," she spoke, "I'm all done here. It's time to go." However, when she did say that, two women out of nowhere jumped off the rooftops and landed right between Bianca and Latias. They were Annie and Oakley, formerly two of Giovanni's most trusted operatives. Yet, when they were thrown in jail, Giovanni paid bail, after quite a few months, just so that he could scold and fire them personally. As expected, the meeting didn't end on a high note at all, and they were without a job or a means of financial assistance. From then on, they swore by blood to dispose those who caused their demise.

Unfortunately, this was the day during which this pledge would take its toll. "Nice to see you two bitches again." mouthed Annie venomously.

"Yes, yes, it's been way too long since you threw us into the slammer." replied Annie. The look in their eyes was enough for Bianca to tell they were serious. _'Oh bullshit!! They mean it! I gotta protect Latias at all costs, even if it costs me… my life…'_ The girls then, in a very quick motion, drew each a black FP-45 Liberator, and held them at a perfect position for aim. "Now, time for you two to die. Any last words?"

"Yes, I do," spoke Bianca, "Payback's a bitch, and when you receive it for your deeds, you'll end up in hell."

That comment made Annie, who was considered the lead in the group, to snap. She unloaded on Bianca, and she easily went down with a bang. However, something was weird about it. Latias could almost sense some form of life inside her. Before she could get a better observation of it, though, Oakley spoke to her. "Any last words before you end up like your friend. Oh wait, you can't talk!"

"Oh, I can so talk, whore, and I got something to say to you." At this, the girls were surprised, enough so for Annie to drop her gun in surprise. Latias continued while moving towards Bianca. "Well, that was a decent reaction considering it's you two bitches. Well, I have only this to say to you; Fuck you, and I hope you die in hell one day. You don't deserve forgiveness."

Oakley then spoke, "Well then, I'll make sure that you end up there as well!!" She then unloaded as Latias closed her eyes. However, instead of the pain she was expecting, Latias felt nothing. She wondered what happened, so she opened her eyes, and saw Bianca, standing right in front of her, blood covering her body. Suddenly, she heard police sirens. "Oh crap, Annie, we gotta move."

"Well, Latias, consider yourself lucky. But don't expect to be that lucky next time!" The girls then tossed a smoke bomb. By the time Latias could see once again, they were already gone. She, however, instead of pursuing the once infamous thieves, stayed with Bianca, since it seemed she was still alive, but barely.

"Latias…. Listen to me." said Bianca, as she was dying. Latias perked her ears up since this could be her last moment with her. "I know I'm about to die, but I did my job and protected you, like your brother…" Latias then began to tear up, since Latios was her first and former lover. "Now, before I go, I want to give you one last chore for yourself." At this, Latias wiped away her tears, and replied, "What is it, Bianca? You know I'll do anything for you."

"Then go and live how you want." At this, she was confused, since she only knew how to be Altomare's Guardian. "I mean… that you don't have to be the Guardian of Altomare anymore. You can finally leave and start a journey by yourself." Latias was absolutely shocked. She started crying, since so many of her boundaries would finally be broken. "But, Bianca, who'll watch the-"

"You can have your children watch here. I mean, aren't they old enough?" She nodded while wiping away her tears. "Yeah, they are ready for the task."

"Well then, go places. Go make some friends, become a Trainer, or a coordinator. Heck, you can be anything you want, and maybe, you can one day meet, 'him,' again. Hell, you could even marry him if you want. In other words, your life is up to you now…." She then died in her arms, having said all she had to say. Latias, who was listening intently, suddenly had a major breakdown.

"BIANCA!!" she yelled out as she was weeping over the lost of her best friend, and, perhaps, more than that, if their relationship went on for long enough. Then, the police started closing in, and when they did get there, they were shocked.

* * *

In the radio at the main car, one of the officers under Altomare's Jenny was relaying what was there to her. "Officer Jenny, we… have a civilian casualty. Most likely a gunshot to the right ventricle, from what the forensics guys are telling me."

"Who is it, Johnson?" asked Jenny, knowing that this was a full-blown emergency.

"It looks like the victim is Bianca, Lorenzo's daughter, God bless his soul." As anyone knew in Altomare, Lorenzo, who worked for the Museum and built gondolas, was killed by an associate from Team Rocket, as part of an unknown business dealing made between them and one of his competitors. Everyone knew about it because Team Rocket wanted to kill him, due to how he was involved with the failure of Annie and Oakley.

"….. Is anyone else there,… Johnson?"

"I think that her friend is mourning her…." He then saw something like something glowing. After the flash, the presence that was seen was hard to believe. "OK, what the devil in hell?!"

"What is it, Johnson?!"

"That isn't just any ordinary girl, Jenny. I don't believe it even if I saw it. It was… Latias, ma'am."

"Latias…. Johnson, I want you to escort her here personally. She's probably the most important witness."

"Aye, Jenny. I'll get her, and send her over to the station." The radio became silent. He then got out of the car, and made his way to the murder scene. "Latias, if you are here, I have to bring you over to the station for some questioning." She then appeared out of invisibility in her human form, and nodded. "Yeah, I should go with you. I just can't believe they finally…. got her…"

"Don't worry, ma'am, we'll sort this out later in the station. Let's get in the car." They then proceeded into the police cruiser, and they drove off into the main city.

* * *

When they got to the station, it all seemed quiet to Latias. In fact, she really didn't particularly care about it. The only thing she was concerned about now was Bianca. "I just can't believe they took her." she said to herself after she went through the questioning. It was surprisingly quick, but to her, it seemed like hours of torture. As she thought about what happened again, she cried with grief when she saw everything repeated in her head. The shooting. The sacrifice. Everything.

She was currently in Bianca's estate, now hers in actuality, since she was the only legitimate to have possession. It was three days after the shooting, and the effects are starting to ripple around town. The papers were all front-lined by a headline so-called, "Random Gang Shoots Local Girl." Right now, the town is getting very quiet, and people are inside, preparing for a broadcasted eulogy that will be airing live at 2 PM that day in the town plaza. It's currently 1 PM.

As she gets ready, Latias knows that she needs someone for comfort. However, that, "someone," is somewhere that she doesn't know. "Well, I better get going." she sadly said after concluding that she'll never be able to reach said someone, Ash Ketchum. She put on some make-up, placed some black clothing on, and exited for the main part of the town.

* * *

We change scenery to a room in a Pokémon Center, as we notice Ash Ketchum talking with Dawn and Brock. "Man, I can't believe I actually won against Warren. Now, the only person left between me and the championship, is Paul…" He then stayed silent in worry as he thought of how hard this match is going to be.

"No need to worry, Ash," said Dawn, who had become Ash's, 'mood coach.' "I don't think you have to, considering how powerful your Sinnoh team is now. Plus, it doesn't matter that you have never beaten Paul before. Just go out there, do your best, and battle your heart out, kay?"

"Thanks Dawn, but I'm still not really sure if I can do it or not. Besides, I need to think." He then got up and walked away, knowing that to him, the optimum thinking condition for him was when he was alone. So, he went in his room, when, all of a sudden, Dawn came in, saying, "Ash, you have an important phone call from Misty, and she says it's really important."

'_Misty? I wonder why she would call now…'_ Shrugging his shoulders, Ash got up and walked over to the videophone.

"Oh, Ash, thank Arceus you got here quickly," said Misty, who obviously finished crying.

"Why? What happened?!" Ash became panicked. One of the things Misty isn't known for is weakness, so if she's crying, there is something radically wrong.

"Ash, I prefer if I could talk to you alone about this, considering how important this will be for you." At this, Dawn and Brock instinctively moved away and went around their own business, knowing this had to be important if she already asked for only Ash early on. "Are they gone?"

"Yes, Misty, they're gone. Now, do me a favor; calm down, and explain to me what happened."

"OK." She then paused, to collect her thoughts. "Ash, you remember what happened in Altomare back in Johto, right?"

"Yeah, of course I do."

"Well, I found this out on the news recently, and I'm sorry, but Bianca is…" She gave herself a moment to breathe in, and continued, "dead." At this, Ash turned ghostly pale. He knew all about what happened in Altomare, and the fact that Bianca, as well as Lorenzo, were dead, suddenly brought his thoughts to what happened that fateful day.

* * *

FLASHBACK

It is a calm day at sea today as Ash's motor boat starts heading out of Altomare. _'Man, it's depressing that I have to go, but at least I should say goodbye.'_ He then sees Lorenzo walking up toward his workshop. _'I should thank him for all the help.'_ "Lorenzo!"

"Hmm?" he said as he noticed the voice. _'I wonder why Ash is here…'_

"Thank you for everything!"

"Oh, you're leaving already?"

"Yeah," said Ash, somewhat gloomily.

"Hold on." Lorenzo said as he was looking up to the upper floors of the housing. "Bianca was going to the market, but she may still be here." He then tried getting her attention, "Bianca! Your friends are leaving! Bianca!" He then turned back to them. "Oh, I'm afraid you just missed her."

"Well, tell her we said thanks, and goodbye."

Brock then put out his opinion. "Yeah, we had a really great time."

Lorenzo shrugged, and continued. "OK. Well, come back and see us."

Ash replied, "We will."

Brock then waved goodbye, saying, "See you later!"

Ash then continued, "Bye!" Their boat then started to depart towards the open blue. _'Man, I going to miss that place.'_

Pikachu, however, interrupted his thought. (Hey, Ash, look!)

The yellow companion managed to get Ash's attention. "Huh…" He then noticed someone running with the ship, however staying silent. "Bianca! Hey, driver can you pull over?"

The driver complied, and as soon as they saw the dock, they came to a halt. _'Odd.'_ wondered Ash. _'Isn't she supposed to be at the market? Well, I don't need to know.'_ He then rose and walked on the deck as, "Bianca," was approaching. "Hey." was all he could muster from his vocal chords at the moment.

At that, "Bianca," started moving the scroll she had on her up and down, to show emphasis. Ash was a bit weirded out by the motion. "Hmm?" _'Why isn't she talking? Well, she wants me to apparently have the scroll.'_ As dictated in his mind, he reached over for the scroll and took it. What he didn't expect was what came next.

"Bianca," then leaned in towards Ash, got ready, and then gave him a peck on the left cheek. Ash gave a sound of surprise as, "Bianca," began to give in to her emotions and letting them take control. When she was done, she quickly withdrew and left, before Ash could even give a proper response. "Bye…" he said when she started becoming distant. He then thought: _'Well, what was that all about. I'm sure Bianca isn't into me, because I didn't sense any signs of affection. Unless…'_

He then put two and two together and thought, _'Of course. It has to be Latias. Well, I do hope we meet again, and maybe, I can get myself an explanation, even if it isn't needed. Uh…'_ He then remembered something. _'Hmm… I should look at the package she gave me.'_ He then unfurled the scroll, and he saw a pencil drawn and colored portrait of him and Pikachu together. He then laughed and thought, _'Mmm. Something I can remember her by. Thank you, Latias.'_

END FLASHBACK

* * *

Those memories, surging through Ash's head, caused Ash to cry, which he hasn't done since who-knows-when. Immedietely, Misty grew concerned. "Ash, what's wrong?"

"Misty, you still don't realize it by now?" Misty shaked her head, not knowing what he meant. "You remember what happened on the dock as we were about to leave?" Misty nodded in a pleasing manner, because those days were the best of her life, so far. "Well, I know for a fact, that the person who kissed me… was Latias." At this, Misty was somewhat taken by surprise.

She answered, "But what does that event have to do with now?" Then, a light-bulb hit her head. "You don't mean…"

"Yes, I do mean it, Misty. She's going to be looking for me and I know it. I'm the only significant positive figure in her life left. Latios became the Soul Dew, Lorenzo was murdered by Team Rocket members for his interference, as well as, 'business,' and we have Bianca just now. I'm the only significant other in her lifespan left, and I plan on taking that role."

Misty was not surprised with Ash's resolve about his will-be action, but she wants to know something. "But, Ash, I'm sorry if this question makes you feel awkward, but what exactly is inspiring you to do this without even a hint of thought to the negatives?"

Ash, flustered by the statement, gave a response very shakily. "Well, Misty, the truth is," he said pausing for a moment, "I think she is in love with me, and I actually want to return those emotions to her.

At this, the only thing Misty could do was gape, wondering how this was even possible. _'Since when, exactly, did the ever so dense Ash Ketchum fall in love?! Its even less likely than if Brock was to actually find himself in an actual relationship!'_ She then carried on with question. "I wanna know, _when_, exactly, did you realize that she had feelings for you? Because I've known you for years, and it's incredibly easy to figure out that you are pretty much as dense as a block of lead, no offense."

Ash immediately replied, "First off, none taken." He then gathered his thoughts for a bit. "And now… Well, I was never actually dense to begin with." At that, Misty immediately face-faulted, but then got back up and urged him to continue. "Anyways, I knew how frequently Macey was trying to flirt with me, and even before then, I knew how that one guy was trying to impress Giselle back at Pokémon Tech. I just never decided to show my feelings, because I always thought about how I can often mess up getting my feelings out, our fights always a prime example."

"Wait." said Misty very carefully. "So you are saying that you were shy when it comes to your emotions for other women, or their emotions for you?" Ash could only nod. "Ash, that's just madness. I think. What about all those other girls you met. Keeping them in is almost tortuous to the mind, especially if you love them. I mean, look at May. You know she was your initiative, but because of your habits, she is _still_ looking for an answer to whether you like her as more than a friend! And you know she did!! Look at what happened in Samiya! You saved her ass quite a few times there, not to mention your journey. There is no denying it."

* * *

Unknowingly, Brock and Dawn were listening in on the entire conversation, secluded from view by either. "Oh boy," said Brock. "This is going to end in fireworks here."

"Why?" asked Dawn skeptically. "I thought that May was a good friend of Ash's."

"No, that isn't the problem, Dawn. The thing is, I think Misty is jealous. She's been shooting for him for years, and Ash never returned those feelings."

"So May isn't even into Ash at all?"

"Actually, she was, but she has learned to come to terms with it. Even though she loves Ash at an even greater degree than your brother-sister relationship with him," At this point, Dawn blushed, "she knows that either Ash is pretty dense, which he's been masquerading for, that he was as shy as her Squirtle in the early days when it came to girls, or, the less likely idea, that she had a feeling that he's been saving himself for someone. She actually confronted me with it around the time the Battle Frontier ended."

* * *

FLASHBACK

We see Brock in his room at the Pokémon Center, just hanging around, considering its 9 PM. However, he gets a disturbance in the form of a knock. "Who is it?" asked Brock.

"It's me." replying the other voice inside.

"Well then, come in, May." She did as instructed, sitting herself on the bed across. "So, May, I think I got a feeling you have a problem."

"Yes, yes I do, Brock." she said very awkwardly. "The thing is… I think… No, I know, that I'm absolutely going mad for Ash Ketchum. But, the thing is, I don't know what to do!!" She then started crying in Brock's chest as she was starting to vent. "I've tried every single son of a gun damned trick in the book, and I'm not getting a response at all from him. It's just too damned hard!!"

Brock knew May was distraught, and he also knew that calming her down would work a load of progress. "Calm down, May. Easy there. It's not like Ash hasn't seen it." At this, May listened, knowing this may turn out to be some good advice. "Okay, think of it like this; Ash could be either three things: one, he could not know what you're doing means, which I'm going with first considering I've traveled with him for years. Two, he's so shy that he doesn't want to respond because he's afraid he'll do the wrong thing. Or three, he's saving himself for someone."

"Huh, what do you mean by saving himself for someone, Brock?" May was now peaked at her curiousity.

"The thing is, Ash may be the kind who likes to wait on things to progress, and when he knows the time is right, he'll make his move."

"So, you're saying that he may still be in love with me, but I have to wait for _his_ initiative before I could tell him everything?"

"Exactly, May. Also, I have some advice; even if he doesn't show you those feelings, learn to let go." May started getting all wide-eyed once Brock said it. "Even though love is usually a one-winner thing, don't be jealous. Instead, show your appreciation for him, and he will come to value you as one of the best friends he's ever had. Because, at that point, friendship is the important thing there can be to him outside of his love life. Who knows, maybe he will even ask you for a favor for one of his dates, and you can get the appreciation one and the same."

May took all that in, knowing that this is one of those rare occasions where Brock's advice in the department of love is actually helpful. "You know what, Brock? You're right. I don't have every right to be his girlfriend, just because I've traveled with him. But, I do have a right to be his best friend, and supporting him will show that I can be his best friend. Here." She then leaned in and gave a peck on the left cheek. "A thank you. You deserve it, Brock, but don't look for more, yet." At this, she left.

When she did, Brock couldn't even move due to his infallibility to kiss a girl being wiped off the map. "Well, what can I say? She's unpredictable, as always."

END FLASHBACK

* * *

When Brock was done, not only was Dawn gaping widely, but amusingly, Toxicroak, who let himself out midway, did the same thing. Then, Dawn replied, "I don't damn believe you at all."

Toxicroak also replied. (Me neither. And I'm the one who has to drag you.)

All Brock could do was say, "I didn't either, at first."

* * *

"Hold on a sec," replied Ash, having his fuse lit. "Why are you backing up May?! She wasn't even a part of this damned conversation!" Then, he reached the light bulb in his head. "Are you jealous, Misty? Because I am getting that vibe from you."

She immediately froze, knowing she was trapped in a corner. "Okay, fine!! Yes, I am jealous, because I've been looking for you for years!!" Ash then put on a face of disbelief.

"But Misty, why be a hypocrite to what you said yourself?"

At this, she immediately broke down. "I don't damn know why, and I don't want to know."

Ash started to feel a bit sympathetic. "Misty, Misty, Misty, you still don't know, do you?"

"Still don't know what, Ash?" she said shakily.

"That once upon a time in the Orange Islands, I was jealous, on your account."

Misty then took a while to register this. "Wait, you don't mean that…"

"Yep. When you fell for that guy in the Orange Crew, I was positively steaming, even if you only wanted some proof of me liking you. The thing is, you let this relationship fall apart during Johto. If you really wanted me, it would be obvious for you to keep up your flirting, but you let go, Misty."

She even started to realize this herself, and then she started crying. "My God, Ash, why did I still want you even when I knew I let you go?"

"Misty, don't worry about it, and think about. I should get going, anyways."

"OK, Ash. I'll see you soon, and thank you. For everything. For understanding me, for dealing with all the shit I said, and for bringing others into it."

"Again, Misty. Don't worry. I'll see you soon. He then shut the videophone off. "Nice way to handle the situation, Ash Ketchum."

"You know," said Dawn. "We heard every single thing said after you told Misty about whoever you were talking about." She then slapped Ash with her hand on the right cheek. "You are really stupid about keeping your emotions in. That I agree with. However, Misty going after her was just plain wrong. Why did you let her get away with it so easily?"

"Because, Dawn, I value my friends, and Misty was one of the first. Sure, he motives may be unclear sometimes, but you need to know her before you rush to judgment." He then thought of something. "Hey, did you hear who that person was?"

"No, I still have no idea who it was at all. Why did you ask?"

"Want to meet her? I can probably contact her with the Aura Stream." The Aura Stream, the ability to reach anybody's mind for communication with the Aura chain, was a very special gift available only to those with a very high aura sensitivity, something Ash discovered he had a while ago, in Pastoria City. In the process of discovering his gift, Dawn also discovered her affinity with it due to her affinity with the Legendaries. They both trained, and they could control it perfectly.

"Oh boy, would I!! Let's go!"

"Hold on a sec. I want to check the news." And when he turned on the Johto News Network using the videophone's streaming-in TV feature, this is what the reporter was saying:

"And now, on the murder and attempted murder in Altomare, we have received confirmation that the surviving victim, who will wish to remain unnamed, will be holding a live broadcasted eulogy at two. We'll be back with this story once the eulogy starts, and provide you with the live coverage you need."

**

* * *

**

Yes, this chapter is FINALLY done! Sorry for the REALLY long delay, people!! I've been waiting a long time to finish this, and I did. I'd like to also give credit to my beta-reader, Rave the Rich, who is a good associate of mine. Look for the next chapter to come within the month (it'll probably be less time than that, but just to be safe.) And please R&R, but NO FLAMES!!


End file.
